


Gift Art for Black Jared and the Proper Molly!

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most ruthless and notorious pirate of the Caribbean, Black Jared, thought he was just getting a pretty bed warmer when he made a deal for gold and the young man's body on the deck of the British merchantman. The boy shyly succumbs to his advances one night only to turn and viciously murder a whore in a jealous rage, and ballgown, the next. Nothing could have prepared the pirate captain for the young tutor’s sly intelligence or mercurial nature. At first, he rolls with the boy’s changing moods, but, with his crew’s warnings ringing in his ears, a time of reckoning is soon at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Art for Black Jared and the Proper Molly!

 

  
How terrific is this! The awesome [tricksterfaerie](http://tricksterfaerie.tumblr.com/) has sent me gift art! I just love it! Stop over at Tumblr and give her some love.

Written for 2013 SPN Big Bang you'll find the [fic master post here](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/60391.html).  



End file.
